Shadows of Truth
by Word-Wizard
Summary: Aly's sixteenth birthday held so much more than turning sixteen. Now she's going to Paris to find her mother, and there may be more surprises once she gets there.
1. Truth Revealed

"Aly!" Mirabelle called. I looked up from the book I was reading beneath the apple tree in our yard. 

"Yes?" I replied.

"It's time to leave for Versailles!" she told me as she came into the yard from our back door. I closed my book and stood up. I had only been waiting for this moment for a few days, but it felt like forever, so long, since Mirabelle had told me the truth last week, since I knew what had happened to my real mother.

"Is Father suspicious?" I asked, knowing what could happen if Mirabelle and I were caught.

"No," she told me, "He believes we are just visiting Versailles together."

"What will you tell him once I go to Paris?" I asked. This was the part that concerned me most. I trusted Mirabelle completely, but I was still afraid.

"I will say we were out riding, and you got lost," Mirabelle replied, "He won't know where you went. Your secret is safe with me. I promise." I smiled and went in with Mirabelle to help load the carriage. To be perfectly honest, I was scared; scared that Mira and I might be caught, scared that Father wouldn't believe Mira and hurt her… If I voiced all of my fears, the list would be a mile long. But it didn't matter; I was going to Versailles, then Paris… I would figure out the rest of my plan once I got to Paris.

This whole mess started nearly sixteen years ago when I was born. I'd had a twin brother, but he died two days after we were born. My father, furious that I wasn't a boy and because my brother had died, flew into a rage and tried to beat my mother. She ran away a few days later because she was so afraid; Mirabelle, her sister, became my mother. I didn't know that until Mirabelle told me. She said my mother was still alive, still somewhere in France. When Mira had told me the truth, she swore to me that she would get me to Paris to find my mother. Once we bade Father goodbye and started off, Mirabelle handed me a small package. I took it and asked her what it was.

"I don't know," she told me, "Your mother sent it to me last week. I told her of my plan to let you know the truth and help you get to Paris, and she sent me this." I looked down at the package; it was small, no bigger than my hand. A letter was tied to the top with string. When I took the letter, black writing was revealed on the package: _Do Not Open Until You Reach Notre Dame!_ I stared at the message blankly. I sighed and opened the letter.

_Dearest Alianore,_

_I cannot believe it. In a little less than a month, we will finally meet! I will finally be able to see the girl you are, and you, in turn, will see me for the first time. When we find each other, I promise we will talk and make up for the missed years. Bonne Chance, ma fille! _

_Maman_

I read the note again and again, then handed it to Mirabelle. She smiled.

"You will find her quickly," Mira promised, "Do not worry." I wasn't worried… just very, very nervous. There were several ways this could go wrong…

"Why don't you try to nap?" Mirabelle suggested. "You look exhausted." I laughed and took her advice; before I fell asleep, I took Mother's letter back and held it to my chest, feeling the beat of my frantic heart beneath the parchment.

Before I knew it, Mirabelle was shaking me awake and whispering, "Aly, we're in Versailles." I jerked awake and rubbed my eyes. Mira's mansion was enormous; it was easily twice the size of our barn. Mira and I left the carriage and went into the stately front hall. I gasped, and Mira laughed.

"This is much grander than I expected," I breathed. Mira shrugged.

"It _is_ quite grand on the inside," she commented, "But wait until I take you riding on the grounds." I smiled. The prospect of a ride around the grounds of such a magnificent place was enormously appealing. Mira laughed at my excitement and led me to my room. It was large and spacious with a window that opened above the gardens. I leaned out and smelled the fresh air.

"Aly, hurry!"Mira called. "I want to take you riding before it gets dark." I followed Mira to the stables eagerly. She showed me the horse I would be riding; it was a large black mare with a white star on her forehead, one white stocking, and a little white on the end of her tail, as if it had been dipped in white paint.

"She's beautiful!" I told Mira. "What is her name?"

"Gypsy," Mira replied, "She is calm and gentle most of the time, by she has a streak of spirit several miles wide. I know you're a good ride, and it takes a good, patient hand to control her." I smiled.

"I'm sure Gypsy and I will get along very well," I laughed. Gypsy tossed her head in agreement.


	2. Searching for Sanctuary

Mira took me through the woods, all the while giving me tips about Paris.

"Notre Dame," Mira told me, "Make sure you get to Notre Dame before anything else. If something goes wrong, you can claim sanctuary so no one can harm you until the problem is solved." I nodded; I had always wanted to see Notre Dame. When Mira mentioned it aloud, it made my spine quiver.

"I will," I said, "What else?" Mira thought for a moment.

"The gypsies," she reminded me, "Look among the gypsies." I pondered this thought for a moment until I realized what Mira was telling me.

"My mother is a gypsy?!" I cried softly. Mira nodded.

"I feel certain that your mother would want to explain the marriage," she mused, "But yes, your mother is a gypsy." I shook my head. It felt so surreal.

"It's getting dark," Mira said, "And cold. We need to go back." I nodded, and we began to head to the mansion.

"Why did you tell me all of this out here?" I wondered. "Why not at the mansion?" Mira shrugged.

"The walls have ears," she said simply. I knew why she was afraid; someone would overhear us and report back to my father and we would be found out. I felt something similar to ice run through my veins. Mira had told me that the plan was much more complicated in reality than it is on paper; she was right.

As the days went by, I grew more and more anxious. Finally, the set day arrived when I was to leave for Paris.

"Where is Notre Dame exactly?" I asked. I was filling a rough cloth sack with some provisions for the road. The kitchen staff assumed I was going on a picnic with Mira.

"Follow the bells," Mira said. "The way you will be going, you should be going toward Notre Dame. If you do get lost, be careful of whom you ask directions." I nodded. Gypsy was nearly ready. Mira would ride part of the way with me to avoid as much suspicion as possible. I was scared, very scared. All I knew of Notre Dame, and of Paris for that matter, was what I had read and what Mira had told me.

We rode out an hour later. As soon as we got to the crossroads, Mira dismounted and motioned for me to do the same. She handed me a bundle of boy's clothes.

"Stay disguised as a boy until you find your mother," Mira advised. "Things will be much easier." I nodded and went behind a large bush to change. When I came out, Mira was smiling.

"Well, my darling," she said, "I couldn't tell you from a country lad if I didn't know better!" I laughed, gave Mira my riding habit, and remounted.

"Don't forget this," Mira said as she handed me the unopened package from my mother. I took it gratefully and slipped it into my coat pocket.

"Thank you, Mira," I said. "For everything. I am eternally in your debt." Mira smiled and swung into her own saddle. She reached over and gave me a hug. I felt her tears in my hair.

"We will see each other again someday," I said to Mira. "I promise."

"Farewell, Alianore," Mira said. "I love you. Good luck!" I nodded and spurred Gypsy into a gallop towards Paris.

Several hours later, I stopped at a rest house thirty miles from Paris.

"How much is it for one night's stay and care for my horse?" I asked keeping my voice low. The innkeeper stared at me.

"Now why might a wee lad like you be traveling alone?" he asked. My mind raced.

"I'm actually eighteen, sir," I lied. "I'm a bit small for my age." The innkeeper laughed.

"That's fine, son," he said. "What's your name?" I thought quickly.

"Erik," I said. The innkeeper smiled.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Erik," he said. "It will cost twenty-five francs; ten for the room and fifteen for stabling your horse." I nodded and drew the money from my sack.

"Thank you, sir," I said. He smiled and motioned for the next customer. I went back outside and gave Gypsy to a stable boy. As he took the reins, I handed him two silver pieces.

"From one lad to another," I said with a smile. The boy laughed, thanked me, and walked away. I went up to my room and sat down. One thing Mira hadn't done was cut my hair. I was lucky I hadn't been required to take off my hat. I locked my door, shut my window, and took out my belt knife. This was going to be difficult.

About thirty minutes later, my reflection didn't show a girl of sixteen, but a sturdy boy of about eighteen. What I was going to do with my hair, I had no idea. I bound it up with string and put it back in my bag. I looked out the window; a full moon was beginning to peek over the horizon. I groaned, changed into my nightclothes, and went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I went down to breakfast feeling slightly stiff. The mattress hadn't been extremely comfortable, but I suspected nothing I slept on would be too comfortable for the next few weeks. I ate while the stableboy brought Gypsy to the front. I handed him five copper pieces after I was mounted.

"Thank you," I said. "It takes a special hand to keep Gypsy calm." He laughed and said goodbye. I waved once before spurring Gypsy into an easy canter. As I rode through the rolling countryside, I thought hard. Where would I start looking? The only clue I had been given was Notre Dame. I hoped there would be someone there, _anyone_, who could help me.

The sky was just beginning to blush twilight when I rode into Paris. I didn't know where I was. I remembered Mira's warning about being careful of whom I asked directions. I went up to a flower seller and asked her in a low voice, "How often do they ring the bells of Notre Dame?" She looked at me as if I was daft.

"Every hour," she said, "So they should be ringing any minute now." I thanked her.

"If you're looking for it," she added, "It's in that direction." She pointed in the direction I had been going. I thanked her again and rode away. Five minutes later, I heard a sweet ringing on the air.

"Notre Dame," I breathed. "It's the bells of Notre Dame!" I went as fast as I dared, trying to avoid the people who were leaving the city. I turned a bend in the road and saw it. I pulled on the reins slowly, and Gypsy stopped.

Notre Dame rose, enormous and majestic, into the faintly purple sky. Two towers stood like guards over the doors. The rose windows I'd only ever been told of gleamed like rainbows in the fading sunlight. I was still a good 400 meters away, but that didn't lessen the effect at all.

"Incroyable," I breathed. I nudged Gypsy into a walk when a sudden shout made me yank on the reins.

"You there! Boy!" an authoritative voice screeched. I looked around; the voice must be talking to me. I whirled. It was a large, muscular man sitting on a white horse with several guards behind him.

"Yes?" I replied nervously. I did not like the looks on their faces.

"Where did you get that horse?" the man on the white horse demanded. I gasped; they thought I was a horse thief.

"She's mine!" I declared angrily. The men laughed.

"Really?" the man on the white horse said. He seemed to be their leader.

"Truly!" I shouted. "She is mine!" Gypsy began to prance beneath me.

"I don't believe you," the leader said. "A black horse was reported missing earlier today."

"What?!" I shrieked. "I didn't arrive here but ten minutes ago!" The guards still didn't believe me.

"Arrest him," the leader ordered. I screamed and took Gypsy at a wild canter through the streets. I could hear the men behind me. I was starting to panic; suddenly, Gypsy stopped. I flew over her neck and landed at the feet of a gypsy. She looked thoroughly confused.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. I looked behind me. The men were drawing closer.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Could you please help me remount?" The woman cupped her hands obligingly and tossed me into the saddle.

"Are you running from the guards?" she demanded, casting an annoyed look at the guards.

"Yes," I said quickly before kicking Gypsy back into a canter. I went in back of Notre Dame and put Gypsy in what appeared to be a work shed.

"I'll be back later, I promise," I said quickly. I dashed outside and was greeted by the men ten meters away. I screamed and bolted for the front doors of Notre Dame. The bells stopped ringing. I scrambled up the stairs screaming, "Sanctuary!" I pounded the great oaken doors with all my might. The doors opened a few seconds later. I literally fell in and landed hard. A strange looking person was staring at me as if I were a lunatic.

"Sanctuary," I breathed. I kept repeating over and over before losing consciousness.


	3. Sanctuary Granted

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a realllly long time. Thank you very much to everyone who keeps reading this story! I will try to update more often (keyword try). And if you have a better chapter title suggestion than what I've got, PM me and let me know. Thanks! **

When I woke again, I was lying on a small mattress in a well-lit room. I pushed myself into a sitting position and yelped when I tried to put weight on my left arm.

"Go slowly," a gentle voice said. "You've hurt your wrist." I blinked to clear my vision a little and saw the same man from the night before.

"Oh!" I cried softly. The man was a hunchback; he had scraggly red hair and an enormous wart over one eye. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know I'm ugly. I'll go away now." He turned to leave.

"No!" I cried. "Wait! I'm sorry. You just surprised me." He turned back to me.

"Truthfully?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes." He smiled.

"My name is Quasimodo," he said, "Who are you?"

"Erik," I replied.

"Would you like some water?" he asked. I nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," I said when he handed me a small cup. Quasimodo laughed.

"You're welcome," he said. I finished and handed him the cup.

"Why were you running from the guards last night?" he asked.

"They thought I was a horse thief," I said.

"So it was your horse I found in the shed this morning," he said.

"What did the horse look like?" I asked.

"It was a mare," he told me. "A black mare with white markings. Her tail looked as if it had been dipped in paint."

"That's Gypsy!" I said happily. Quasimodo seemed like a person I could trust, but I wouldn't tell him everything quite yet.

"Why are you in Paris?" he asked. I thought carefully.

"I'm visiting my family," I said. "Once I find them, I can leave." Quasimodo shook his head.

"Not while you're still hurt," he said, "You won't be going anywhere. I can keep you safe." I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you very much." He returned my thanks with a smile and went to the door.

"I'll be right back," he said. "I've got to ring the bells in two minutes." I nodded and lay back against the pillow.

I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I woke to the ringing of bells. I sat up; Quasimodo wasn't there, but the gypsy from the night before was. I jumped.

"Be careful," she advised. "You don't want to hurt your hand."

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Esmerelda," she said. "I came to see if you were well." I nodded.

"Much better now," I told her. "Thank you for helping me." Esmerelda smiled.

"It wasn't any trouble at all," she said. "This isn't the first time my husband has mistaken an innocent person for a thief." I gasped.

"Your husband was the captain?!" I said. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I love him dearly, but he is a bit slow-witted at times."

"Aren't most men?" I said, laughing. She smiled; Quasimodo came back.

"You're awake," he said. "That is a good sign." I smiled.

"Thank you both," I said. "I appreciate your kindness." Esmerelda smiled.

"You're welcome," she said. "We are glad to help." As I pushed myself into a sitting position with my right arm, I brushed against something in my pocket. I remembered the package. I felt my blood run cold; I was in Notre Dame, wasn't I? I glanced at Quasimodo and Esmerelda; I still wasn't entirely sure I could trust either one of them, but I didn't feel like I had another choice. I took my mother's package from my pocket.

"What's that?" Esmerelda asked.

"Something from my mother," I said, "That's why I'm in Paris." It took me several minutes, but I told them of my father and Mira and my mother.

"Oh, my," Esmerelda said. "And your father doesn't know you are here?" I shook my head.

"For now," I said, "He will find out eventually, but I hope I will have found my mother by then."

"What's in the package?" Quasimodo asked.

"I don't know," I said. "It says not to open it until I get to Notre Dame." I took several deep breaths.

"I know I'm here," I said. "But I'm not entirely sure I want to open it right now." I traced the words with my finger. Quasimodo looked out the window.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said. "I need to ring the bells." He got up and left. Esmerelda watched him go and shut the door. I swallowed, unsure of what her gesture meant.

"I mean you no harm," she said. "Quasimodo may not be able to tell that you are a girl, but I can." My heart leapt into my throat; I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. The bells started to ring.

"Your secret is safe with me," she said. "I want to help you find your mother. I know where she might be, but I'm not sure." I felt hope wash over my doubts of Esmerelda.

"Not a word to Quasimodo," I said. "I feel horrible not telling him, but…"

"I understand," Esmerelda said. "What is your real name?"

"Alianore," I said. My heart was still pounding. I wasn't sure whether I should be more grateful or more frightened that Esmerelda knew.


End file.
